Silent Notation
by the-lost-battle
Summary: When Sasuke decided to stay with Naruto instead of turning to Orochimaru.He made a choice that will affect him the rest of his life. Protecting Naruto from whatever Assasins and ninja's that may try and take him away.Even if it means death...
1. Beginings

_**Ok, this is set as if Sasuke didn't go with orochimaru, they are the same ages as they are in shuppuden. It takes the point of view of sasuke shortly after the beginning part. Also, this is a revision of the first chapter. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, just fyi**_

"_**_" speech**_

'_**_' thought**_

_/** is a new point of view or the passing of time.**_

_**Lets begin :3**_

* * *

I snuck into the village easily, which wasn't surprising since dear old konoha hadn't seen any real opposition since the chunin exams 3 years ago. Regardless, I had a mission, an assassination of one of the "great tailed beasts". This was going to be a piece of cake.

I arrived at the targets house at sunrise and positioned myself a short way away from its door. A sick smile crossed my lips. I loved assassinations. Feeling the slick blood on my kunai, watching their faces contort in pain as the life drained from their eyes. A shiver ran down my spine as my heart pounded faster. My breath grew ragged as my hands shook in anticipation. I wanted it now! To feel that rush, to take that life. I wanted nothing more than to kick the door down and run in slashing, but I was smarter than that. There I was a reason they chose me for this mission. I was the best. So there I stayed, silently waiting in the dark. Suddenly I heard the door unlock and the knob turn…

" I'd put that away if I were you" a voice said next to my ear. I quickly spun around, kunai drawn and ready to attack. When I saw his eyes I froze. He was silhouetted in front of the rising sun but his eyes…. they glowed all on their own. My breath stopped as the blood red eyes pierced right through me. I felt like I couldn't move. He casually took the kunai out of my hand and put it in his weapons pocket then looked around me and waved.

"hey Naruto. Are you ready?" he said to someone behind me.

"oh hey Sasuke! You're early!" an obnoxious voice called back. I heard footsteps running towards me and then an orange blur rushed past me to the other boys side. My eyes widened. It was him. The boy from the picture I received with my mission. My target. My heart beat loudly in my chest. Was my mission compromised? No. I wouldn't allow it to be. I would kill him NOW.

My fingers inched towards my weapons pouch but stopped dead in their tracks when I looked at the other boy again. His eyes had faded from their red state but were no less frightening. They stared me down. I knew if I moved another inch, the boy would not hesitate to kill me on the spot.

The target gave the boy a big smile then turned to me.

"who's this?" the target said with a smile in my direction. This was my chance, I had to think of something fast.

"I'm-"

"she's no one important, come on Naruto, lets go" the boy said as he reached up to grab the targets arm. A glare in my direction said I shouldn't argue with him. Or else. Suddenly the target punched the boy in the shoulder. I flinched.

" Sasuke! Don't be a dick!" the target yelled towards the boy. The target turned to me with a smile and reached out his hand.

" hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

My heart smiled a twisted grin. I could kill him now. I could grab his hand and pull out the hidden kunai I had on my hip and stab him through the heart before the other boy even noticed. I could feel the intoxicating smile want to rise to my lips but I suppressed it. As one hand reached for the target's the other reached to my side. As my hand embraced the cold steel at my side I felt it. This enormous wave of what I could only describe as pure rage and hatred. My eyes were pulled to the other boy. His red eyes once again glowing and a fear over took me as I could practically hear his words in my head. 'I will kill you'. My hand trembled slightly on my blade as I glanced at the target. He looked confused. Apparently he had been standing there with his hand outstretched for longer than a usual hand shake should take. I gulped and reached out and shook his hand. The other boy stiffened, I suppose preparing for if I decided to go against him.

I played it cool.

" My name is Miyuki…" I said with my best fake smile.

" it's a pleasure to meet you Miyuki!" the target said with a smile.

" the pleasure's all mine" I replied coolly.

We stood silently for a moment, just smiling at each other.

"Naruto… we have to go…" the boy said. He shot a glance in my direction.

" OH! Your right!" the target said, surprised. " It was nice meeting you Miyuki!"

" it was nice meeting you too Naruto" I said with a smile. The target smiled back. The boy nudged the target and they turned around and started walking away. I stood there silently, watching them leave. I clenched my fists at my side as the boy pulled a kunai out of his back pocket and held it against his back where the target couldn't see. An unspoken warning that if I came after them. He would kill me. The festering rage I felt in my chest quickly turned into a smirk. I would play his game.

And I would win.

/

I kept the assassin in my sights as we walked away. I was hoping she would be smart and just leave. Give up like many others. Or face death like even more. I glanced over at Naruto. He was busy laughing at his own jokes and lightly pushing me on my arm to see if I got it (the joke that is). I let out a small sigh. How could he be so carefree after everything that had happened? Shinobi after shinobi came after him. They just kept on coming. At one point we couldn't stop them. They captured him while I was down…they did…horrible things to him. I will never forgive myself for that. That day, I promised myself to always be by his side…to protect him. Forever.

Naruto stopped suddenly and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"helloooo? Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled into my ear. I shot him a glare.

"what?" I replied coldly.

" if your not even gonna pay attention to me when I'm talking to you then I'm just gonna-"

I smacked his arm

" just tell me what you where saying." I said with a growl in annoyance. He glared at me for a minute then continued.

" I was SAYING that we should probably hurry up, or else Sakura-chan will get mad at us." he said. I winced at the name. Sakura. The girl that caused what happened to Naruto. The one Naruto ran to after he had been captured. The one who slammed the door in his face after he told her what had been done to him. The one who even after she turned her back on Naruto, Naruto still forgave her. It made me sick. And what was even worse…

" Sasuke-kun!" a shrill annoying voice came from ahead of us. I looked up to see the pink haired girl running towards us.

" Sasuke! I thought you were never going to get here!" she said with a giant smile. Naruto put a hand behind his head and waved at Sakura.

"hey Sakura-chan!" he said with his blindingly bright smile. Sakura barley even pretended to notice him.

"hey Naruto…" she said under her breath. I wanted to push her off a cliff. Or at least in front of a very long, heavy train. I stayed silent.

" I'm so glad you made it Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei was debating on going on the mission without you!" she said in a whinny voice. I could hear Naruto laugh from beside me.

"whoa! Kakashi-sensei was actually on time for something?" he said with a giant smile. Sakura looked down.

"well…I actually told you guys to come an hour later than the time specified, because I figured Kakashi-sensei was going to be late… but he came sooner than expected…" she said under her breath. She looked up suddenly.

" oh! But I would have never had left without you Sasuke!" she said and grabbed my arm. Sometimes I wonder if I should have gone with Orochimaru. I looked off into the distance

"where is a train when you need one…" I said under my breath.

"huh?" she said. Apparently she heard me. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared before us and Kakashi-sensei walked out of it, open book in hand.

" there you guys are, I was afraid you weren't going to show up" he said in his low tone voice. Naruto did his typical " let's do this!" arm maneuver.

" there is no way we're gonna miss a mission like this! Right Sasuke?" he said and nudged me in the arm. I mumbled a reply.

" okay then, let's get this show on the road." Kakashi said and started walking towards the village gate. Naruto jogged up beside him.

" so…uh… what is this mission about anyway?" he said. Kakashi let out a sigh and shut the book.

" how can you be so excited about a mission that you don't even know about? Didn't you read the briefing?" he said with a dull expression

" hey, I was busy! And I get excited about any mission!" Naruto said defensively. "… so what's it about?" Kakashi let out another sigh.

" our mission is to repair a bridge that had been recently destroyed in a battle, and then once it's fixed we have to escort some travelers from one side to the other ." he said as he opened up his book again. Naruto stopped in his tracks. He stood silently, staring at the ground. I continued my path till I was next to him and he let out a yell.

" THAT'S SO DULL!" he yelled. He ran up to Kakashi and started shaking him back and forth.

" WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET SOME REAL MISSIONS! THESE ONE'S ARE SO LAME!" he yelled and slumped to the ground.

" so lame…" he said softly. I let out an inner sigh. Overly dramatic as usual.

" oh get a grip Naruto! Nothing big is going on in the village right now so this is the best we can get!" Sakura yelled. I walked silently behind.

" I know but…" Naruto said softly.

" come on you guys, we don't want to be late" Kakashi said, already far ahead of us. I walked up beside Naruto and pulled him up off the ground.

"you know what I mean right Sasuke?" he said, his sad puppy-dog eyes staring right through me. I mumbled out something incoherently. It was neither a yes nor no but Naruto took it as a yes.

"right!" he said and did another " let's do this!" arm maneuver. We all made our way to the gates and set off towards the bridge.

A short while later at the bridge

Kakashi-sensei was the first to get to the ex-bridge. He closed his book and put it in one of his front pockets as he started heading over to one of the tree's

" let's get to work you guys." he said . I could hear Naruto gasp.

" whoa! What happened here!" he yelled out. I guessed he was referring to the disfigured ground and the hundreds of wood splinters scattered on either side of the chasm. He quickly walked over to our edge of the chasm and looked over the side. The chasm was deep and contained a raging river at the bottom. He let out a whistle.

" where do we begin?" he said as he turned to Kakashi. Kakashi made some quick hand-signs and then punched both fists into a tree. The tree stood for a moment then quickly toppled over, crushing several smaller tree's in its wake.

" first we start with wood." he said as he managed to break a chunk out of the tree and toss it over his shoulder. A big grin spread over Naruto's face.

" all right!" he said as he picked a tree of his own to demolish. We gathered wood for a good while and when we gathered enough we began work on the bridge.

" okay now all that is left is to begin the bridge from both sides." Kakashi said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"now…to get to the other side…" Kakashi said as he scratched his head.

" no worries! leave it to me!" Naruto yelled. Before I could figure out what was happening Naruto had made two shadow clones who were now running to catapult him to the other side. Needless to say Kakashi and I nearly had a heart attack. Naruto flew across the chasm and almost didn't make it to the other side. He grabbed the edge of the opposite chasm and pulled himself up thankfully.

" well, that's one way to do it" Kakashi said under his breath as he tried to return his breathing to normal.

" okay Kakashi! Now what!" Naruto yelled from the other side.

" okay! Now we are going to send some logs over! Get ready!" Kakashi yelled. He nodded to Sakura who already had a log on her shoulder, prepared for launch.

" get ready Naruto!" she yelled as she tossed the log clear over the chasm.

" WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'M NOT READY YET- OUMPH!" Naruto was pummeled by the flying log but somehow was still able to stand.

" I'm okay!" he yelled from the other side. Sometimes it really scared me how strong Sakura had gotten.

" okay! Here come's another one!" Kakashi yelled back to Naruto. Naruto positioned himself at the edge of the chasm to better catch the logs. Sakura lifted another log onto her shoulder with a groan and then quickly tossed it over to Naruto.

" I GOT I-" suddenly some of the ground fell from beneath Naruto's feet as the log nailed him in the shoulder and he was sent sprawling off of the cliff like a rag doll.

" NARUTO!" Kakashi, Sakura and I yelled in unison. I made a split-second decision and made a dash for the cliff.

" NO SASUKE! THE WATER'S TOO STRONG!" I heard Kakashi yell from behind me, but it was too late, I had already jumped off of the edge and was heading straight for the water and for Naruto. I watched as Naruto's body crashed into the water, I followed it until I too hit the cold hard surface. The water was ice cold and the current was strong enough to drown even the most skilled swimmer. My body was immediately sucked under the surface of the water and was dragged along the bottom, hitting rock after rock. I found a VERY small patch of lighter current and quickly made my way to the surface. My head burst out of the water as a gasped for air. I tried to open my eyes as the water thrashed me back and forth. I could barely open my eyes enough but I saw him. Up ahead Naruto, like me, was struggling to stay above the surface. His back was towards the upcoming rocks and he couldn't see the one that was heading straight for him.

" NARUTO!" I shouted above the roaring current but it was too late. Naruto's body was first to slam into the rock followed quickly by his head . Naruto went limp, his body slid away from the rock as I saw the read patch of blood on the rock where his head was quickly get washed away.

" NARUTO!" I swam as hard as I could with the current and somehow caught up to him. He was about to go under when I caught his hand and pulled him back up.

" NARUTO!" I yelled, but I looked in horror as his body stayed limp. I struggled to keep both of our head's above the water when I looked ahead. A huge rock sat in the dead center of the stream and we were heading right for it. There was no way to avoid it. I squeezed his body against mine and then shut my eyes and spun myself around to where my back was facing the giant rock and prepared for impact. The current slammed my body into the rock and then slammed Naruto into me. The breath was knocked out of me and my first breath back in was a mouthful of water. I coughed out the water and then held Naruto close to me as the current continued to pin us to the rock. I opened my eyes as much as a could without them getting thrashed by the water and looked for a way to get out of the river. The current had brought us far down stream but the cliff's still locked us in. I looked around desperately for a way out when I saw it.

Fairly far to the right of the rock was a very small bank, it was still surrounded by the cliff but it would get us out of the cold violent water and onto dry land where I could help Naruto. I quickly looked around for a way to reach it. The only way I could was if I were to somehow get far enough to the right to reach another rock that laid in the river directly next to the bank. An idea crossed my mind. ' I have to do it' I shut my eyes for a minute, gathering my strength, and then opened them and quickly spun myself around on the rock to where Naruto's back was to the rock and I was facing him' I'm sorry Naruto…this might hurt a little" . I pushed him up against the rock with one hand as I helped position my feet against the rock with the other. 'one…two…three!' I pushed as hard as I could with my legs to the right against the current.

My plan was working, until we were almost to the rock when we stopped moving right. I panicked. I attempted to swim farther right but it didn't look like I was going to make it. ' NO!' I shut my eyes tight as I reached out for the rock. Suddenly I felt the stone touch my fingers. ' YES!' I quickly tightened my grip on the rock as the current sent us behind it. My arm felt like it was going to tear apart when the current tried to yank me from the rock. ' not yet!' I started pulling against the current towards the rock when a sudden gush of water tore Naruto from my grip ' NO!' I quickly reached my arm out and grabbed his orange and black jacket. It took nearly all my strength not to let him slip out of my fingers but somehow I managed to pull him slowly towards me again. I had him in my arms and I slowly tried to make my way to the bank. With both hands full and the bank being an arms length away from me I had to make a decision. I let go of the rock and reached for the bank. My fingers dug into the soil and I quickly brought our bodies to the edge . I pooled my strength together and pulled Naruto up onto the bank before me and then clawed my way onto the shore.

I gasped for breath as I laid face first on the small bank. I turned my head to look at Naruto who was lying on his back. I looked at him for a moment then realized something. He wasn't breathing. 'Dammit!' I lifted myself to my knee's but quickly fell back over. My body felt like it was completely drained. I clenched my teeth and dragged myself off of the ground and over to Naruto. I tilted his head back and listened for breathing. Nothing. I quickly unzipped his jacket and started CPR. I did the chest compressions and now it was time for the mouth to mouth. I hesitated. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think 'this…this is another guy…this is…Naruto…' I shook my head. ' just do it dammit! You jump into a watery torrent for him and now you won't even give him CPR?' I gulped and moved in closer. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. I shut my eye's tightly and pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft but cold…and that worried me. I breathed into him a couple times and then continued compressions then started the second mouth to mouth. On the second breath in his lips moved. My eyes widened as his lips pressed against mine fiercely. He suddenly lifted his body up and began coughing up water…into my still attached mouth. It sparked my gag reflex and I pretty much puked it out. We both sat there coughing up whatever it was we had in us and then Naruto slumped back to the ground with a groan.

I coughed a little more then wiped my mouth and looked over at him. He was unconscious. A thin trickle of blood started sliding down his forehead as blood from his shoulder started to stain his cloths. I ripped what I had left of sleeves from my cloths and made a makeshift bandage for his head and a sling for his arm. It's only when both my sleeves where gone that I noticed what had happen to me. My arms were covered in deep bloody gashes, most likely from when I was dragged on the bottom. And it seems as though I had dislocated my shoulder from when I had to hang onto the rock. It's funny how I didn't feel the pain until now. I groaned. I knew I had to fix it or it might heal wrong. I grabbed my arm with my other arm and with a sickening push, shoved it back into place. I clenched my teeth until the pain had subsided enough and then I crawled to a wall of the bank and leaned against it. I would have to wait here till kakashi and sakura found us. I leaned my head back and stared at the sky. I noticed it was the same blue as Naruto's eyes. I glanced over at him. ' what a pain in the ass'

* * *

_**there it is, ch 1. I hope u liked and if u did then please review :3**_


	2. A Past Better Left Forgotten

_**Here is the second chapter (re-edited) :3 hope u enjoy **_

_**Don't forget "_" means talking '_' means thinking and / means a change in perspective or the passing of time (mostly the passing of time)**_

* * *

We didn't wait too long for Kakashi and Sakura to show up. They sent down a rope and I held onto the unconscious Naruto as they pulled us up the cliff. Once up, we were taken to the home of the people we were suppose to transport across the bridge. They hesitantly let us stay in their home for a short while till Naruto got better. Naruto was taken to one of their spare rooms to recuperate while I, on the other hand, was forced to stay with Sakura till she bandaged all of my wounds.

"There we go!" Sakura said as she happily patted my chest where she placed my bandages.

" as good as new!" she said with a smile. I mumbled out a thank you and lifted myself off of the ground with my good arm, which was still kind of difficult to do with my other arm in a sling. I looked off to the direction where Naruto's room was. Sakura followed my stare.

" you worry about him to much," she said as she lifted herself off of the ground and dusted herself off.

" he'll be fine, it's only a couple of cut's and a slight concussion, but nothing too serious to worry about. He'll wake up soon" she said with a smile. I stayed quiet. 'I know I shouldn't be worrying that much about Naruto, I mean he's such an idiot he'd survive anything but…'Kakashi-sensei walked into the room.

" you guys ready to go?" he said, cooly as he leaned against the door frame.

" where?" I replied, confused. He looked in the direction of Naruto's room.

" we are going to go fix the bridge." he said as he looked back at us.

" we aren't going to wait for Naruto?" Sakura chimed in.

" no, he need's to rest," he said as he closed his eyes.

"if we are lucky we will finish by the time he wake's up." he said with a smile that was hidden by his mask.

" if you say so…" Sakura said softly. I nodded. I didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto here alone but the sooner we got this mission done, the sooner we could go back home.

" okay then, it's settled…lets go." he said and walked back out into the hallway. On our way out of the house we passed by the room Naruto was staying in. I glanced in at him as we walked by. He was laying peacefully on a bed, fast asleep. Even though his face looked serine if you looked at his body it was another story. He was wrapped in bandages practically from head to toe. My heart twisted. He looked a lot like that after he came back from the incident…except much worse. It sparked the memories in my mind and I quickly looked away from him and the room. We quickly made our way out of the house and towards the bridge. When we reached the bridge Sakura stopped suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"hm?" he said as he turned around.

"what where you planning on doing about it?" she said softly, irritation slight in her voice. Kakashi looked confused. He tilted his head.

" about what?" he replied. She lifted her arm.

" about Sasuke's arm!" she yelled as she pointed to my arm in the sling. Kakashi slapped his fist into his palm.

" oh! I forgot about that!" he said light heartedly.

" HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT! HOW DO YOU EXPECT SASUKE TO FIX THE BRIDGE WITH ONLY-" I cut her off. " It's fine" I said, Sakura turned to look at me. I glared at her

" don't think I can't do something as little as fixing a bridge with a wounded arm." I continued. Sakura stood in silence for a moment.

" Sasuke…" she whispered. There was an awkward silence. Kakashi finally broke it when he spoke.

" there! Problem solved!" Kakashi said happily.

Sakura spun around and glared at him. She was about to speak when we all went quiet. The wind rustled softly through the trees and everything was quiet. But we knew better.

" Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered. Kakashi nodded and quickly pulled a shuriken out of his pocket and shot it into some near by bushes. We all stood there for a moment waiting. Suddenly laughter resonated from out of the bushes.

" ha ha ha! So you found me!"

A tall man with long purple hair and triangular markings on his forehead walked out of the bushes towards us.

" I was waiting for you to notice" he said with a big smile. We all moved into a defense position and Kakashi and Sakura both pulled out a kunai.

" do you know how long I had to wait for you people to notice me?" the new enemy said with a light hearted laugh.

" you guys must be slow or something!" he said with a smile as he looked off towards the distance. Sakura had enough. She sent a shuriken flying towards the enemy. He didn't even flinch as the razor sharp object cut a small gash in his left cheek. His eye's looked serious now as he turned his attention back onto us. Kakashi was the first to speak.

" what do you want" he said, his eye's narrowing in on the enemy. The enemy casually walked toward us.

"oh nothing important…" he said, his body moving in a carefree manner as he slowly walked around. He stopped suddenly.

" just power…." He said. The atmosphere thickened. His eyes took on a whole new look that I recognized easily. Bloodlust. He spun around on his heels and started walking away from us, back into his carefree manner.

"and a birdie told me that your little powerful fox had been wounded and is completely venerable. Well I can't let that kind of opportunity go to waste, with so many people out to get it already" he said, the smile apparent in his voice. My eyes widened. Naruto.

Kakashi charged. One kunai in each hand Kakashi ran up behind the stranger. Right before Kakashi's kunai could pierce the flesh a flash of light and metal clangs echoed through the area. In an instant two shinobi appeared in front of Kakashi, just nearly blocking his attack on the enemy. Kakashi jumped backwards. The purple haired man turned around towards us.

" tisk tisk tisk, attacking someone when their back is turned, I'll just have to teach you guys a lesson." he said with a large smile. He turned towards the 2 men.

" Ryuke, Nanji, teach these guys some manners." he said. Both shinobi nodded. The one to the left, who had black hair and a spiked mask on quickly darted for Kakashi. Their kunai clashed as the enemy shinobi slammed into Kakashi in a front on attack. I turned my attention to the one on the right, a female shinobi with long pink hair and also with a spiked mask on. She stared at me for a moment then in an instant appeared in front of me, kunai drawn and in a slash for my stomach. I quickly jumped backwards and pulled out a kunai of my own. The purple haired man laughed.

" haha! Take good care of them! I don't want them interfering with my fox hunt!"

he said with a large smile. He looked at me for a moment. A twisted smile fell over his face as he suddenly disappeared into the forest. I felt the rage within me grow as my hands tightened around my kunai.

" Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. I quickly looked forward to see the pink haired enemy coming towards me again. I held my kunai out to deflect her attack when suddenly her kunai extended and sliced at my right arm. I winced in pain as her kunai sliced through my sling and left a gash in my already injured arm. The sling fell to the ground as my arm dropped to my side. I could feel the blood already start to slide down the open wound. I jumped backwards away from her and prepared myself for another attack. The pink haired girl stood there a moment then quickly flashed forward. Her kunai extended itself the way it had before but I was ready for it this time. I had gotten into a block when suddenly Sakura appeared in front of me. She stopped the other pink haired shinobi and locked her in place.

" Sasuke go! You have to go help Naruto!" she said as she struggled to keep the enemy shinobi in place. I nodded and ran into the forest towards the place where Naruto was being kept. I quickly rushed pass the trees, leaving the sounds of battle behind me as the scenery became a green blur. Sharigan activated I moved as quickly as I could towards the clients home. It seemed like ages passed as I dashed towards the home, every second hoping I wasn't too late. The memories of the time before flickered into my head…

" ARG! SASUKE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled at me.

" YOU'RE my problem moron!" I yelled back.

It was another one of our pointless fights, this one's focus was about an enemy we barley defeated days before and how a reckless move by Naruto almost got him captured. Our fists tightened as we pulled on each others shirts. Getting in each others faces. My eye's blazed red as his flashed with anger. Kakashi let out a sigh as he and Sakura leaned on a nearby boulder. Our fists began to shake as the rage within us grew. Back then everything Naruto did got on my last nerve.

" just knock it off! Both of you!" Sakura yelled as she moved over to us and tried to pull us apart. I quickly shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and pushed Naruto away.

" your not even worth it" I said as I began to walk away from Naruto.

" why you!" Naruto seethed. He moved to punch me and I moved to block when a sudden earthquake caused all of us to stop in our tracks.

" what!" Kakashi said in shock and confusion. Sakura suddenly let out a yell as the earthquake jutted the earth up from below her and sent her flying through the air.

" Sakura!" Naruto and I yelled in unison. We only had a moment to worry about our comrade before the earth spiked towards us as well. I quickly jumped to safety and scanned the rumbling area for the face I knew I would see. And I was right. Standing on an erect boulder about 50 feet away was the enemy that chased us all the way from the village hidden in the sand. He called himself Semuke. He was a master at water and earth style. But if my memory served me right he was the one we had just barley defeated 5 days before… but the main point was we HAD defeated him…so how? Some rocks moved a couple feet away from me and Naruto appeared from underneath them. I jumped over to him and helped him out from beneath the rocks. He let out a cough then scanned the area. I saw his eyes widen as he finally found the enemy.

" what? We just got rid of this guy! How is he back!" he shouted. We watched as a rock wave rippled from Semuke towards Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi was helping Sakura up when he saw the wave. He only had enough time to save one of them so he pushed Sakura out of the way and took the wave full force on his right side.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly Semuke turned towards us. Naruto shut up. I tried to figure a way out of the situation and to get Kakashi help but the outlook wasn't too good. We were in Semuke's element with nothing but earth surrounding us and underground streams…so in short we were in trouble. Semuke sent a spike ripple in our direction and Naruto and I instinctively jumped backwards. As soon as my feet hit the ground they were sucked into a thick quicksand type mud. I moved a little to see if I could get out but the slightest movement pulled me in faster than I was already going. Suddenly I heard thrashing around next to me.

" what is this stuff! Arg! Let me out!" I heard Naruto yell. My eye's widened as I watched the mud quickly suck him in with each thrash as he tried to escape.

" Naruto you moron! Stop! Your making it worse!" I yelled at him. He finally stopped moving but by now his movements had sucked him in up to his neck. Thankfully his hands were still above the mud.

" Sasuke!" he reached out. His hand toward me. The mud was up to my chest and getting closer to my head but I was able to reach over to him. I grabbed a hold of his hand

"Naruto, just try to keep your head above the mud." I said in a calm voice. He nodded.

" Sasuke! Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell. I turned my head from Naruto to see Sakura on the edge of the mud reaching out to me. I reached out to her when I suddenly heard Naruto scream. I quickly turned back to him. He was thrashing again.

" Ahh! Something's got my leg!" he yelled.

"Naruto! Stop moving!" I yelled back. He let out another scream then he was suddenly yanked under the mud.

" Naruto!" I yelled. I quickly turned back to Sakura. The sooner I got out of the mud the sooner I could save Naruto. We touched fingers when I suddenly felt something slither around both my legs. I let out a yell as I was dragged under. Everything went black. The next thing I knew I was hanging upside-down. I opened my eyes. They were blurry for a second but soon went back to normal. I groaned as I could feel all the mud over my body sliding towards the ground. I looked to my right to see Naruto, Hanging upside-down as well, thrashing around. He was being held up by what looked to be a snake made of rock. I looked up to my own feet to see the same type of creature propelling me above the ground. I followed its rock body to see Semuke in between Naruto and I and to see Sakura standing in front of Semuke, kunai drawn. Semuke began to speak.

" So I have the nine tails AND the last Uchiha! It must be my lucky day!" he said with a laugh. He moved Naruto's body closer to his

" after I'm finished experimenting on getting the nine tails out of you I get to play with your little friend as well" he said with a twisted smile. He licked his lips as he turned towards me.

" I've had just about enough of you!" Naruto yelled. He took the words right out of my mouth. In the same moment Naruto and I had both pulled out a shuriken. But before they could even leave our hands the snake creatures wrapped around our arms and bent them behind out backs. The weapons fell to the ground with a clank. I winced in pain as the snake creature pushed my arm further up my back. Semuke let out a laugh.

" okay little girl, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a choice…" Semuke said. Suddenly the snakes wrapped themselves fully around our bodies and began to squeeze. I struggled to breathe as I felt the breath getting squeezed out of me.

"since I can have fun either way. Forcing the Kyuubi out of this one" he lifted up Naruto slightly. "or taking the eyes out of this one…" I felt myself raise up and then lower back down. "I will give you a choice on who you want to save…." He said with a sick twisted grin.

" the fox…" he said. Naruto screamed as the snake tightened even more around him.

" or the Uchiha…" he said. I screamed as the snake began to crush my body. I heard a sickening sound as one of my ribs cracked under the pressure.

"stop! Please stop!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face.

" choose…" Semuke said with a wicked smile. Sakura's eye's flashed between me and Naruto…then rested on me. I looked over at Naruto. His eye's looked like his soul had shattered as he realized who Sakura had chosen. Sakura was about to speak when I cut her off.

" Sakura! Choose Naruto!" I yelled at her.

" but…"

" Do it! I'll be fine! Take Naruto and Kakashi and get out of here!" I yelled. I glanced at Naruto, he seemed shocked at my words. I looked back at Sakura. she was silent. Semuke tightened the snakes to get a response. Naruto and I screamed.

" I can't do it! I choose you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled through tears. My heart clenched. That moment my hatred for Sakura was sparked. Semuke laughed and threw me at Sakura. My body slammed into her and we both fell to the ground.

" you made your choice so I'll take my leave" he said with a tip of an invisible hat. I quickly tried to stand and charge Semuke but as soon as I stood the incredible stabbing pain in my ribs sent me to my knees in agony. Holding onto my stomach, I looked up to see Semuke start to dissapear.

" Naruto!" I yelled.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back. I looked into his eyes and my heart stopped. Every emotion, every feeling, I could see all of it in his eyes. Fear, pain, betrayal and worst of all and immeasurable sadness. I felt like he was ripping my heart out of my chest with his bear hands. I watched all these emotions flicker in his eyes, then he was gone. I slammed my fist on the ground and cursed.

" Sasuke I…" Sakura began.

" BE QUIET!" I yelled back. I dragged myself off of the ground. I almost fell over when I stood up and Sakura tried to catch me.

" **don't** touch me…" I growled, my sharigan activated and glaring at Sakura. Hoping she would burst into flame. She stood back in silence. We quickly found Kakashi and then began our search…

/

It was 5 weeks later when we finally found Semuke's hideout. Those 5 weeks were some of the toughest in my life. The rage within me grew and grew until I was about to burst and my hatred for Sakura only enlarged as well. The day I got the news that the hideout was found I left immediately, even though a large anbu squad was going to set out the next day.

That day I took my first life, starting with Semuke, the rest they still call a massacre today. But the worst part was when I found Naruto…

After forcing the information out of Semuke I traveled to the farthest room on the west wing of the hideout. I reached two large steel doors that were riddled with locks and sealing charms. When I touched the door to open it a blood curdling howl and a wave of demonic chakra emanated from the room. I noticed myself shaking as I touched the door. I swallowed and pushed the door open. Light flowed in through the dark room. I had prepared myself for the worst but I wasn't prepared for this… in the center of the room the light touched an upright table where a blood covered, bruised and half naked Naruto laid bound and chained. His shirt was off and his pants were torn and ragged. They laid loosely on his hips. I could see all the black and blue bruises on his body and the red blood marks. But the bruises that caught my attention most where on his hips. They took the shape of handprints…

"Naruto…" I whispered. At the sound of my voice Naruto started screaming bloody murder and thrashing. His eyes blazing a dark red. I quickly ran over to him and tried to stop him from hurting himself. I grabbed his wrist below the shackles to try and stop his movements but at the touch of my skin on his he grew wilder.

" Naruto stop! Naru-" I stopped as I starred at the face of the boy in front of me. Tears streamed down his face as his head thrashed back and forth. I couldn't take it. I grabbed a hold of his head and held it still to look in my direction. His eyes where closed and he was whimpering.

" Naruto listen, It's me Sasuke, I've come to save you…" I said to him softly. He opened his eyes slightly. Water filled his sonic blue eyes. He dropped his head and started shuddering. He had finally calmed down. I pulled the key I took from Semuke out of my back pocket and unlocked all the shackles and chains that binded him to the table. He fell off of the table and into my arms. He held me tightly as he sobbed on my shoulder. I didn't know how to react. I lightly placed my hand on the back of his head and let him lean on me and cry. In no time at all he cried himself to sleep on my shoulder. I carefully lifted him onto my back and left the hide out.

* * *

**And there is the end of ch 2 (re-edited) :D it's a long one . anyways, please review if u like the story so far. It makes me happy and it makes me write faster :D**


	3. Battle Finale

**Yay! The 3rd chapter! I really hope you like it :D Sorry it took forever to write, i got distracted with another story i'm doing with my friends, be sure 2 check it out! okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series**

**"talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

I shook myself out of my memories and focused on the problem at hand. A wounded, unable-to-move naruto was about to get a surprise visit from a crazed lunatic. I moved faster. I flew into the clearing that contained the clients home and charged into the house.

"naruto!" I yelled. The house was dark and quiet. I stood in the doorway for a second then rushed through the house. I checked every room leading up to naruto's but there was no one to be found. I busted through naruto's door.

" naruto" I said quietly. I saw him laying in the same place I left him. The only difference was the addition of blankets on him and a wet wash towel on his head. I stared at him for a moment then quickly entered the room. I moved over to naruto's side and lightly shook his shoulder. I didn't know if he would wake up but I had to try.

" naruto get up…" I whispered. I glanced around the room, making sure no one was trying to sneak in.

" naruto…" I said as I shook him lightly. He stirred a little and his washcloth fell off of his head. His eye's remained closed and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly. I let out a small growl.

"why couldn't you take a nap AFTER you were out of peril?" I whispered, mostly to myself. I grabbed his hand's and began to pull him onto my back. I winced in pain as my hurt arm stabbed in protest. I ignored the pain and fully got him on my back when a sound at the window caught my attention. I turned around only enough to see what I had hoped I wouldn't. A purple flash of hair caught my eye. I quickly made a dash for the door when suddenly a body blocked my way. I jumped back.

" now, where do you think your going?" the purple haired man said with a smile. He looked behind me at naruto.

" I see you have my package, let me take that off your hands" he said as he walked closer towards me. I glared at him and tightened my grip in naruto. In a flash I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the floor. The man didn't even look shocked. I quickly ran to the window and jumped out, being careful not to hit naurto's head on anything. I hit the ground and made a mad dash for the forest. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight if I was protecting naruto so I could only run and quickly try to find a place to hide him. I was now a fair distance from the house. I glanced back. The purple haired enemy was nowhere to be seen. I quickly scanned the area for a place to hide naruto. I spotted a large tree not too far off who's roots rose slightly out of the ground to create a small hole large enough to fit a body comfortably. I quickly moved over to it and pulled naruto off of my back and laid him softly inside the hole on a pile of leaves. I started to move away to get something to cover the hole when naruto grabbed my arm. I looked back at him surprised. His eye's were opened slightly and he was breathing hard. Sweat glistened his forehead.

"s-sasuke…what's going on?" he said weakly in-between breaths. I paused.

" don't worry about it…just stay down and stay quiet" I replied. He hesitated then nodded and shut his eyes. I paused for a moment, staring at him. I reached out and placed my hand on his forehead. He shivered at my touch. I quickly drew my hand away, it felt like his forehead was on fire. I cursed to myself. How did I not notice he had a fever?! It was so obvious! I glanced at his body, it was unprotected to the cold. All he had on were pants and chest bandages. 'and I just made it worse my taking him out into the cold.' I quickly pulled my shirt off and laid it over naruto's body. I tucked in what I could to keep him warm. I gave him one last look before I got up and gathered some large leaves and covered the entrance to the hole. I had just covered the entrance to the hole when I heard someone coming. I quickly moved behind some nearby bushes and watched as the purple haired man jumped down from the trees and walked into the clearing. He moved towards the hole and I was about to attack when he stopped and jumped away. I waited silently to make sure he didn't come back.

When I believed the coast was clear I began to move. Suddenly something grabbed me, spun me around and slammed my back into the ground. I winced as the twigs and rocks from the forest floor pushed into the bandages on my back. The breath was forced out of me as a foot slammed into my chest and sent pain rippling through my body. I opened my eyes through the pain in my chest to see the purple haired man standing over me with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. He bent over me.

" now, where did you put the little fox? I have to deliver him to a very important person you know!" he said as he wagged his finger at me.

"over my dead body" I seethed. His smile faded. He lifted his foot and slammed it into my wounded shoulder. I yelled in pain as I grabbed his foot with my other hand and tried to push it off.

" you WILL tell me where he is" he said through clenched teeth as he twisted his foot into my shoulder. I had had enough. I pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through his foot. He screamed in pain and fell backwards. I quickly lifted myself off of the ground and drew a weapon. He only had enough time to pull the kunai out of his foot before I attacked him. I had caught him off guard and was able to slice at his left shoulder. He jumped backwards and preformed some hand signs. I activated my sharingan as 20 water clones appeared between him and I. I quickly cut through them and charged at the enemy. I darted behind him and did an upslash at his back only to be blocked. He jumped over the bushes and into the clearing. I followed after him. ' so he's a water user…" I thought to myself.

He was waiting in the center of the clearing for me. I jumped in front of him and got into a defensive position. He began to laugh.

" your in for it now kid!" he said as he reached behind his back and unsheathed the sword that had been resting there.

" ha! You think a mere sword can stop me?" I laughed. The enemy smiled a twisted grin.

"this is no ordinary sword…" he said as pricked his finger and let the blood run on the blade. The blade began to glow an eerie blue and began to become enveloped in a thin layer of water. I stepped back.

" Mizu Nihontō…or the fabled Water sword…" he began. He lifted the sword above his head and admired it in the sunlight.

" legend says it belonged to one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist…well at least it did until I 'took care' of him…" he said with a smile as he looked back at me. He began to swing it at his side as he walked slowly towards me.

" now, this sword is special…it was forged with sacred chakra filled water, that makes it highly accessible to water types, like myself" he said with a smile.

" but…you don't need to know that do you? Since you will be leaving this world shortly, at least you can tell your worthless dead clan when you get there…THAT YOU WERE DESTROYED BY THE FABLED MIZU NIHONTO!" he screamed as he charged at me. Our weapons sparked as they clashed against each other. He began pounding down on me with attack after attack where I could only defend. The rage within me grew. I squeezed my weapon in my hand.

" FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I pushed him back with shear force. He stumbled back and I gave him my own attack barrage. Fear filled his eyes and I continued to force him back until his back slammed into a tree.

He barley managed to block my attacks with his sword as he was getting pounded into the tree. On of my hits caught him off guard and I managed to get past his sword.

" NOOOOO!" he screamed, his eyes closed as I was about to run him through. My hand was in mid attack when I felt something stab through my stomach on the left side. I stopped. Everything was silent as I looked down at my stomach. The silver sword was lodged half way into my stomach and blood was starting to stain my bandages. I suddenly heard a small laugh that steadily grew to hysterical laughter. I looked up to see the enemy staring at the new wound, his eyes wide open, laughing hysterically as sweat dripped down his face.

" HA HA HA! SEE! YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME!" he screamed as he gained some more courage and stabbed the sword farther into my side. His laughter started to stop when he looked at my face. I lifted my hand and grabbed the metal of the sword. The familiar blue light lit our faces as the sound of 1,000 birds filled the air.

" chidori…"

The enemy screamed in pain as my chidori sent electricity through every part of his body. In a second, it was over. The enemy slumped to the ground, slightly smoking from the charge. I removed my hand from the sword and cringed as a small amount of electricity that still resided in the sword gave me a small electric shock. 'well…that's interesting…' I thought to myself. I grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it quickly out of my body. The pain almost made me fall to my knees. I grabbed the sheath and the rope it was attached to off of the enemies back and sheathed the sword. I held onto my side to give pressure to the wound as I placed the sword at my waist. 'memento' I thought to myself. I limped over to the tree Naruto was hiding under and moved the leaves away. He was sleeping like a baby. I let out a sigh and plopped down next to him, leaning my back on the tree. In a matter of moments Sakura and Kakashi jumped into the clearing. Sakura was the first to spot us.

" Are you guys okay!?" she said as she and Kakashi rushed over to us.

" Naruto needs help." I said as I attempted to stand up. I started to stumble and fall over but Sakura caught me. It was apparent that she noticed the blood leaking out of my side because she went quiet.

" but Sasuke…" she began.

" help Naruto first" I replied coldly. She paused for a moment then nodded. She handed me over to Kakashi and then went over and pulled Naruto out of the hole carefully. Kakashi lead me over to another nearby tree and we both slid down and rested our backs on the tree. I watched him as he assessed the fight. He glanced over at the still smoldering corpse and then glanced over at me

"nice sword." He said as his eyes rested on Sakura, who was now using her medical ninjutsu on Naruto.

"memento" I replied.

* * *

**FHEW! done! okay i PROMISE there will be brighter days ahead after this chapter! since the group get to go home back to konoha they can get more focused on...personal business, so please review and leave any suggestions if you have any :D I'd really appreciate them! And sorry again if there were grammar mistakes.**


	4. Roof Access

**SOO SOOORRRRYYYY it took so long T-T lots of things going on but I have the next chapter all set up I just have 2 type it :D so, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy **

* * *

Two months for my wounds to fully heal which meant at the very least one month in the hospital; at least that is what the doctors told me. I was less than excited. I didn't enjoy being in hospitals, they reminded me of darker days. After my family was massacred the next place I remember being in was a hospital bed. The memory of it always itched at the back of my mind every time I was in one of the beds. It's how I grew the habit of leaving the hospital early. At the most I was probably going to stay here another week.

As I sat in the hospital bed I stared at a basket of fruit Sakura had brought me. She had come to visit earlier but left after the tension in the air finally got to her. I glanced out the window and listened to the silence of my room. Being around the spiky haired dobe was never a quiet experience, but it was nice to just sit in silence for a while.

But even though the silence was enjoyable, something was making me a little antsy. As I stared at the clouds outside the sound of the door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at the door to see Kakashi-sensei pop his head inside the room.

"heeeey sasuke!" he said happily with a wave as he entered the room. I replied with a casual "hey".

" how are you feeling?" he asked as he moved over and leaned on the wall beside the bed. I glanced down at my body. Bandages almost completely covered me from the stomach up.

" I've…been better" I replied. He let out a small laugh.

" well this is a first, usually I'M the one in the hospital bed!" he said with a smile in his voice.

"too right," I replied. I couldn't help but grin. He was right, usually when we run into enemy ninja's he is the one who comes out with the most damage. Our group has even had debates on why that was, Naruto figured enemy's like to attack the one's with the masks. Strangely enough Naruto's theory seemed to fit. Kakashi dragged me out of my thoughts when he began to speak again.

" Tsunade-sama has taken us off the mission" he said as he roamed over to the window. I replied with an "oh…"

" who did she give it to?" I asked.

" Team Guy…" he said. He stared out the window.

We were silent for a minute. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"It's probably for the best that team Guy was given the mission. Guy's and Lee's strength will finish the bridge quickly so the client won't be to mad" he said with a shrug.

"yeah…" I replied.

" but boy you should have seen how tsunade-sama reacted when I told her what happened" he said. He shivered and then seemed to grab at an invisible wound on his stomach. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It must have been a hard talk for Kakashi. Telling your boss that,

A. One of your students/team mates fell off a cliff and became injured and unconscious.

B. Your squad was attacked by enemy shinobi who wanted to kidnap said student/ team mate and finally

C. In the end telling them that you DIDN'T complete the mission but instead caused even more damage than what was already there.

I felt sorry for the man. He shrugged and smiled at me.

" oh well, at least we are all okay " he said with a small grin. " well…mostly" he said as he looked me over again. I was about to speak when there was a small knock on the door. A girl with short layered black hair and a clipboard opened the door and stepped into the room.

" sorry to disturb you…" she said softly. She looked over at Kakashi.

" someone is calling for you downstairs…" she said. Kakashi nodded, he gave me a small smile through his mask and wave then they both left the room. I sat in my bed staring at the door for a couple minutes then lifted myself off of the bed and went to the door. I peeked my head out of my room and checked the halls. All was clear except for one nurse at the far end of the hallway to the right. She checked a chart outside of a room, then went inside. I took my chance and walked down the hall to my left. I had to be careful, I didn't want anyone to see me leave my room or else they would send me right back. I took a quick turn down a small hallway to the right and followed the stairs at the end of the hall up to the second floor. Needless, to say, I knew my way around.

I passed a small sign pointing to intensive care, I didn't even need to glance at it, I had been their plenty of times before. When kiba took a dozen kunai to the chest, or when shikamaru had been injected with a poison, I had visited them both in that big empty room. But now it was naruto's turn. It had been almost a week since I last saw Naruto when they took him to intensive care. It's hard to believe but it's the longest I haven't been by his side since the incident, and to tell the truth, I was eager to get back. I moved quicker as I pushed through the double doors at the end of the hall and ignored the "do not enter" sign that was placed in bold print on both doors. I quickly opened the last door between me and Naruto and paused in the doorway of the large oval room.

The room was covered in darkness except for the light streaming in from the now open door and a window that had the blinds drawn. The light flowed over the floor and fell upon the bed in the dead center of the room. I stood on the doorway for a moment, staring at the bed. I heard a small groan come from under the covers. A wave of relief washed over me that stopped my pounding heart from pounding so loud. I let out an un-noticeable smile.

" shut the door please, the light is too bright…" Naruto mumbled as he pulled the sheets more over his head and turned his body away from me. I shut the door and stood in silence.

" I know I'm still in intensive care and all, but you really don't need to check on me so often, really, I'm fine now." He said softly, slightly irritated.

"Naruto" I replied. He paused under the covers.

"Sasuke?" he asked as he pulled the sheet off of his head and lifted himself into a sitting position. Naruto looked over at me through the dim light of the room. He let out a large smile when he finally recognized my silhouette. I let out a casual "hey" and moved over to his bed, placing my good hand into the hospital patient pants I was wearing. He replied with a "hey" as well.

" I just thought I would come check up on you, make sure you didn't become even more of a vegetable." I said nonchalantly. He let out a laugh.

" ha ha yeah yeah whatever, I'm a moron, I get it" he said with a smile. I let a small grin come out. The light in the room was dim but i could still see his childish features and his smile.

" how are you?" I asked.

" okay I guess," he said with a shrug, " my heads a little fuzzy and I'm covered head to toe in bandages, but other than that, fine" he said with a smile. I watched as his eyes glanced over me and rested on my arm.

"you okay?" he asked.

" nothing serious" I replied. The room was silent for a moment.

"h-hey, thanks for visiting…you're the first person to visit since I got here…" he said solemnly. He let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.

" to tell the truth I was starting to get a little lonely" he said. I let out a somber smile. I didn't think he knew that the room he was in was off limits to everyone, hence me being the only one to visit since I ignored the signs. The room was silent and he was staring down at the sheets. I sat down next to him on the bed with a sigh.

"dobe" I said. His head shot up, an angry look in his eyes at the common insult I sent his way. He stared at me for an explanation. I quickly glanced to my right to see his expression then looked back towards the door.

" getting so worked up about being alone for only a week, how lame…" I said as I looked off away from him. 'Though I really shouldn't be talking…' I thought to myself.

" s-shut up!" he yelled as he punched my right arm without thinking. I quickly inhaled at the sharp pain that rippled from my still semi-wounded right arm that was still in the sling. Naruto stared for a second then caught on.

"Oh crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit THAT arm!" he said frantically.

" ass hole" I said back through clenched teeth. I took the elbow of my good arm and banged it into the side of his leg. Naruto let out a howl of pain. I chuckled. I was never able to take a hit without giving it back twice as hard, even if it WAS an accident. Revenge was a bad habit of mine. Though, Naruto was predictable for the same thing. I watched form the corner of my eye as Naruto lifted his arm for a counter strike. I lifted myself off of the bed as his barley missed my shoulder. I turned around towards him and placed my hand back in the pocket of the hospital pants.

" hey get back here sasuke! That first hit was an accident!" he yelled from his place on the bed. I shrugged and said " whatever dobe." I turned around and headed towards the door. Naruto let out a growl behind me.

" I'm gonna get you back for this after we're out of here!" he yelled. I closed my eyes and let out a small laugh.

" I'd like to see you try. " I replied back. Naruto growled again and I opened the door. Light flooded the once dark room. I winced as the light blinded me for a moment. I stood for a second to adjust then went into the brightly lit hallway.

"Go back to sleep dobe"

he replied with a "hmph!" and I could hear the covers being thrown back over his head again.

I carefully shut the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief. I smiled. Naruto was a moron, but at least he was alright. Before heading back to my room I decided to take a detour to the roof. The sunlight glittered off the soft white linen sheets that the nurses had hung out to dry. I walked pass them to a large open area with two water tanks. I glanced around the area, remembering that fight long ago. I placed my hand on the cold steel of the water tank I had run through before. I let out a large sigh, remembering how foolish I was when I was younger. Not much has changed. A frown crossed my face when my memory replayed that day in my head. The anger, jealousy, confusion, the overpowering desire for power. How close I came to going over the edge. How close I came to leaving everything behind. The memories played over in front of my eyes while my hand instinctively touched the curse mark on my neck. That oh-so-familiar burning voice that still spoke to me through the mark rang through my head.

" come to me sasuke….unimaginable power….all within your grasp….come…come….come"

I was deep in thought when a soft voice broke through.

"sasuke…"

I turned around to see sakura standing a few feet away, fingers fiddling together in front of her stomach nervously.

" I know I should probably take you back to your room but... I need to talk to you…" she said, almost stammering as she looked at the ground.

The feel in the air told me this was going to be one of those long, deep conversations. I wasn't excited.

"fine" I muttered back. I moved over to a bench nearby and sat down. Sakura hesitated, then sat down next to me.

She stared at the ground as I stared straight ahead.

"I…I don't know where to begin" she said with a light nervous laugh. Then frowned and went quiet. I glanced at her.

" just start" I said, hoping that my irritation wasn't that apparent. She stared at me for a moment then breathed in deeply and tightened her fists in her lap.

" I need to talk to you about Naruto and THAT day" she exclaimed in a last ditch effort at courage.

I stood up abruptly, the anger swelling in me.

"there is NOTHING to talk about" I growled, the venom escaping through my voice. I started to walk away when she grabbed my wrist.

"please!" she begged, her voice straining. " don't be so quick to set me aside…" she said softly. She let go of my wrist and I stood silently, my back to her.

"that day….naruto…he told me everything…all the horrible things that happened to him….how he thought of me throughout all of it…"

Those words stung me the most.

"he…told me how he felt about me…" she breathed in a shaky breath. "…what was I supposed to do sasuke?!" she cried, her voice faltering. " I-I must have been the stupidest girl in the world" she scoffed to her self. " I had broke him when I chose you…everything that happened to him….it was all my fault" she said. " I…I didn't want to hurt him any more, I thought it would be better for him if I wasn't around, if he just forgot about me. after that…I ignored him, stayed away from him, tried to make him hate me….but he never did….but you did…" she went silent. The wind rustled through the linen sheets as the crickets started to chirp in the distance.

"sasuke I….before all of that happened we were so close… I never wanted to loose that… I'd take it all back if I could… everything bad that happened, all the horrible things I did to Naruto, all of it… I'm sorry..i'm so so sorry" her voice was directly behind me now " but please…please don't hate me anymore…" and with that she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my back. I stood there silently staring ahead.

" sakura" she flinched at the sound of my voice.

" what you did…" I paused. Sakura nestled her head into my back, preparing for impact.

" I can't forgive you…."

I felt small welts of hot water seep through my clothes.

" but Naruto….somehow…he can…" I paused. " I'm …not the one you should be asking forgiveness from".

She nodded into my back and a small " I know" escaped her lips as she clung to my clothes.

"do it soon" I said, and with that I pulled away from her and made my way off of the roof. Leaving her, standing alone, in the cold Konoha air. On a roof with no light. And dwelling in her thoughts.


	5. The Wheel Has Started Turning

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! Sorry it took so long T.T iv'e been working on a diff story with my friends and have been lacking in motivation to write in this one, but I had some stuff written down from before so I thought I would type it up and give it to you guys :D I hope you like it! Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me going!**

* * *

The week went by quickly and I was almost free from the hospital. Most of my wounds had healed and now only a couple bandages covered my stomach, but that's nothing a shirt couldn't hide. It kind of became a habit of mine during my stay at the hospital to spend most of my nights on the roof. Something about hanging out up there calmed me down and helped me relax from the constant anxiety of just being in the hospital. And, I regret to say it, but every night, being up on that roof, without my permission my eyes would roam down the side of the building until they rested on the square window of the intensive care room. I didn't really know the reason why my eyes were so fixated on looking inside. I really couldn't even see much looking in, just naruto's bed and the door to the room behind it. But, for reasons unknown to me, my eyes would not leave that spot no matter how hard I tried to look away.

It was the end of the week when visitors were finally allowed in naruto's room. Sakura was the first one to visit that night. I couldn't help but notice from my place on the roof when she walked into naruto's room. He looked surprised at the visit from his spot on the bed. Sakura stood at the doorway for a minute. You could tell she was having a hard time visiting him. And there was no doubt what she came there for. Naruto motioned for her to sit on the bed but she just shook her head and stood where she was. When Sakura finally started talking naruto's eyes went dim, no doubt remembering that day. She took a step towards him, her arms reaching out in her defense and her face twisted with emotions. Naruto softly said something and Sakura took a step back. He face filled with shock and confusion. Naruto's shoulders relaxed and he lifted himself off of the bed and moved towards her. He took her hands in his and looked at her with a smile. Slowly the words escaped his lips and Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. She looked away and bit her lip. A "thank you" filled the night and Sakura pulled Naruto close to her in an embrace. My stomach twisted and I looked away. I…couldn't watch them hold each other. I couldn't stand to see him forgive her so easily. I quickly jumped off the roof to the ground below. I barley got a couple feet away when a shinobi appeared in front of me. The animal mask on his face tipped me off that he was anbu root.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he semi asked, semi stated.

"Yeah…what do you want" I replied cautiously. Despite the fact that he was looking for me and knew who I was, the mear fact that he was there meant there was something big going on.

"Your presence is needed in a meeting of the elders and the Hokage." He said with no expression in his voice. He sounded young, maybe even my age.

I wasn't in a place to ask questions so I just nodded and followed him to a small building well hidden in the forest. He stopped at the entrance to the building and motioned for me to go in. Something about the situation didn't sit well with me. It was just too odd.

I entered the building and walked down the dark corridor to the room at the end. The light inside the room leaked out the bottom as hushed voices squeezed through the cracks. I walked over to the door and opened it.

A room full of grim old faces stared me down as I entered. I must have looked odd walking in in nothing but bandages and hospital pants but it was to my relief when I noticed a familiar face. Kakashi waved me over to sit next to him at the end of the long table. I stiffly moved over and sat next to him. The room was dead silent now. I glanced around at the people at the table. The 5th was at the head of the table. On one side of her were the two elders, on her other side was Danzo, leader of the anbu. Between the elders, Danzo and Kakashi and I were a number of Jonin leaders and other shinobi that I didn't recognize. As I glanced around I noticed one seat that was still empty. Just as my eyes rested on the seat there was a knock on the door. Of the two anbu that were guarding the door one reached over and opened it. Another anbu stepped into the room. He walked up to the table and bowed.

"My apologies for being late" he announced to the table. He looked over at Danzo who nodded towards him. The anbu removed his animal mask and moved to sit in the empty chair.

"Now that Yamato is here" one of the grand elders began" let us begin the meeting to decide what actions will be taken for the Naruto Uzumaki case."

Once the words left his lips my eyes shot over to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes met mine. He looked at me for a minute, sending an unspoken message to just sit still and listen. Then his eyes turned from me and rested on Lady Hokage.

Lady Hokage let out a large sigh.

"State your case Danzo…." She ordered.

Danzo motioned to one of the anbu in the room. The anbu came forward and gave a folder full of papers to Lady Hokage. Danzo then cleared his throat and spoke.

"The Kyuubi host should be placed in vault 17" Danzo announced.

Some gasps were heard throughout the table. I looked over at Kakashi for a clue on what this "vault 17" was but he continued his attention towards Hokage-sama with a dark expression on his face.

"Out of the question!" Lady Hokage argued, a harsh tone in her voice.

"It's the only logical choice" Danzo retorted. He looked around at the faces of the people at the table.

"The Jinchuuriki will be taken out of the village to the anbu underground base. He will be kept under 24 hour surveillance by my best anbu root. The vault is impenetrable and untraceable, completely isolated from the villages. It is under 14 layers of chakra infused steel where even the Akatsuki won't be able to get in." he paused. "Also he will be kept in the sealing chamber where the Kyuubi will no longer pose a threat to the village." he said as he looked far off, as if that wasn't all he was telling us.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Naruto, they were talking about Naruto! They were talking like he was some kind of crazed monster. An animal! Not even considering him as a human being. Where was his say in this? I was about to stand up and tell everyone at the table how fucked up all of this was but as I was about to get up Kakashi's hand landed on my shoulder. My eyes shot over to him, red with anger. He looked at me and shook his head. My fists clenched and I sat back down in my seat, trying to stifle my anger.

"Are you saying we should lock a 17 year old boy in a dark cage until who-knows-when? Just because you want him to disappear?" one of the female Jonin at the table stormed.

"Do you forget that the Kyuubi, who almost destroyed the village 17 years ago, is inside that…that…child! That kind of raw power should be sealed until it can be controlled!" Danzo fumed. "I hope you know what kind of position you are putting g the village in by letting the child run free!" he said as he turned towards the Hokage.

The female Jonin retorted with something and then the whole table was in an uproar over people siding with Danzo and people siding against him. The roar reached its height when the Hokage shouted over them.

"Enough!" she shouted. The table was silent. "Naruto is not going to be placed in the vault and that is final." she said as she shot a glare towards Danzo. He returned the glare. The room was silent when another Jonin spoke up.

"What is to be done about the Akatsuki?" The Jonin asked.

Yamato spoke. "We have been trying to trace their movements ever since their attempted kidnap of Naruto." Yamato pulled out a folder and handed it to the Hokage.

"This is all the information we have acquired on the subject"

She opened it and flipped through the pages.

"And your sure of all this?" she asked as she closed the folder, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

Yamato took the folder back and then grabbed a couple of papers out of it and spread them around the table.

"So far….they have acquired 5 Jinchuuriki hosts…"

The room was silent as all at the table stared at the pictures. These people on the paper, all of them were taken. How long would it be till Naruto was next? You could feel the worry and tension in the air as Yamato spoke again.

"At this rate it won't be long before they come for the Kyuubi. We need to make sure that the village is prepared for attack and that Naruto doesn't do anything….reckless in the future"

He hesitated as he said these last words.

"Naruto won't do anything to get taken, I have full trust in him" the Hokage said with slight anger in her voice. Yamato paused, he glanced at Danzo. Danzo nodded. With that Yamato pulled out some more pieces of paper out of the folder.

"These….are all the accounts of when some of the 9 tails chakra was released by Naruto."

He spread the papers out on the table. I looked at them from my seat. There they all were. From the transport mission of the village hidden in the fog to "the incident"…all of them were there. It scared me how much they knew.

"The child is highly unstable" Danzo interjected. Just as the Hokage was about to argue she was stopped by one of the elders.

"We agree"

Lady Hokage bit her lip.

"The boy is too unpredictable. He is a danger to himself and the entire village." They spoke.

"Thus, we are appointing Yamato as co-leader of team 7"

I glanced over at him. He just bowed his head.

"We need to make sure the Kyuubi doesn't get completely released and that the child is kept under watch. Yamato is able to seal the Kyuubi's chakra if things get out of hand, and if comes to it the child will be taken under custody and will be placed in vault 17"

I felt my anger start to grow. How could that even be an option?

The room was silent. No one could speak, no one could move, we were all frozen. The elders stood from their seats.

"I believe this meeting is adjourned"

And with that they left the room. We all stood up silently and left the room. My fists were clenched the entire time.

I left the small hidden building with a dark expression on my face. Kakashi caught up with me in the forest on the way back to the village.

"Sasuke…I know what your thinking, so just calm down"

"Calm down!" I lashed out. "How can I 'Calm down'? They were treating Naruto like he was monster and now they want to lock him up because they are pissing themselves just thinking of the Kyuubi inside him? It doesn't matter what's inside him! Naruto is NARUTO, not a monster, not a beast, not the KYUUBI! Who the hell gave all of those old bastards the right to decide someone else's LIFE? Naruto is a person! A human being! And the only people in there to defend him were you, me, and the Hokage and WE couldn't even talk!" I said as I motioned harshly between Kakashi and I. I paced back and forth. Then, filled to the brim, I slammed my fist into the nearest tree. Everything was silent. Kakashi stood a few feet away from me. He didn't speak and I was glad, he was letting me vent. The silence lasted another minute and then he stepped forward.

"If i had not begged the hokage you would not have even been allowed to enter the meeting." he said solemnly. I took a step back in shock. They would have discussed all of this without me? Kept me in the dark? "They don't trust the Uchiha, Sasuke...even now...but I convinced them that you needed to know. It was all i could do to even get you into the room. If you had voiced your opinion they would have silenced you on the spot." He said, the weight of those words hanging in the air. 'silenced me...they wouldn't have simply shut me up...they would wipe my memory...or worse...' I was silent.

"All of this is hard to take in, there is not much that can be done. But what we can do is make sure nothing happens with Naruto that will attract the elders attention." He was silent for a moment.

" Yamato is an old friend of mine, he will also be watching out for Naruto…with his help we will make sure nothing happens so just…calm down, it will all work out." He said, trying to reassure me, but I could tell he didn't really believe it himself. As long as Danzo and the elders kept their views on Naruto, in short time the Hokage's order would be overturned and they would take Naruto regardless of whatever we tried to do to stop them. Danzo was a powerful man on his own and if he got the elders full support Naruto would be gone before daybreak. I needed to think of a plan. Kakashi looked at me for a moment and then walked past me.

"Wait" I said. He paused and looked back at me. Whatever my plan was going to be, I needed to get stronger. I wouldn't be able to protect Naruto in the state I was now. I tightened my fists at my side and looked back at him. He seemed to understand my intentions. He nodded and closed his eyes as he turned back around.

" training starts tomorrow"

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Bleh, I thought the ending of it was kinda weak srry -_-' but yeah, next chapter will have Sasuke and Naruto having some down time :3 so please keep reading and please review . ARIGATO!**


	6. one last moment of peace

**I'm back! It's been so long! I could give a bunch of excuses that I was too busy or that I couldn't get to a computer but truth is I didn't really feel like writing at the moment -_-' but after re-discovering my silent notation note book and re-reading the wonderful reviews I have gotten from people the urge to write had been renewed! So here it is! Chapter 6 of Silent Notation….enjoy ;D**

* * *

3 months of grueling training. Day in and day out was nothing but working towards my goal. I learned to master my new sword with the help of some very skilled Jonin and was soon able to surpass them. I couldn't believe how fast I was getting stronger, but there was a fire within me that wouldn't let me stop. I had a plan, and it was going to take all the power I had to pull it off.

I barley remember anything of those past three months outside of training. I remember small glimpses of friends stopping by to check up on me but they just seemed to appear and disappear in the memory of it. By the end of it all I was ready. I just needed to wait for the next big mission out of the village.

It was late one night and I had just finished taking a shower when I heard a knock on the door. I yelled for them to wait a minute as I washed myself off and quickly put some pants on. The pants clung uncomfortably to my damp body as I walked through the hallway to the door. I opened the door to find Naruto about to turn around and leave. I let out a small cough and he spun around, a surprised look on his face.

"oh, hey sasuke!" he said with a nervous smile.

"…hey Naruto…" I replied back.

"um….ah…." Naruto began.

I leaned on the doorway and watched curiously as Naruto shifted his weight back and forth on his legs. He looked like he was about to speak, then changed his mind. I grew impatient.

" what do you want?" I asked, a very slight hint of irritation in my voice.

" oh…um…jeez….gah! ok screw it! I'm just going to come out and ask it! I wanted to know if you want to….I don't know….hang out tomorrow to do….you know….guy stuff and junk" he said, looking slightly flustered at the attempt of asking me to hang with him.

I looked off and then back at him.

" why?" I asked.

" it's just that… you've been training so hard and it seems like you could use a break…I've barley seen you in three months... so I just though… we could go out and do something or something" he said as he scratched the back of his head and looked away. I paused. Naruto glanced at me then quickly looked away.

" you should probably go put a shirt on before you catch a cold…" he muttered. I smirked.

" fine." I said as I grabbed a hold of the door and started to shut it.

" your going to put a shirt on?" he asked, confused.

" we'll hang out tomorrow." I replied back and shut the door in his face.

" what? Really!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the door. " Cool! I'll come over and get you around 12 tomorrow! okay?" he asked. I didn't reply. He took it as a yes.

Inside I was a little happy, I had been training so hard and for so long, I could finally really use a break and Naruto just happened to offer it.

" okay! See ya tomorrow!" he yelled from behind the door. I listened as he left the door and started down the path outside of my house. I couldn't help thinking he was a moron every time I saw him. I left the door and started down the hallway. Almost to my room a chill ran down my spine and I had to cover up a sneeze.

" If I get a cold I'm going to kill that jinxing bastard…"

/The next day/

Naruto came and got me at 12 and we went to the first and obviously only place he could think of, Ichiraku ramen.

We took our seats on the far right with Naruto next to the wall and me beside him. I wasn't surprised that by the time I finished one bowl he was on his fourth. The way he ate I couldn't see how he could breath, scarfing things down without stopping and barley chewing. It almost made me loose my appetite. I was about stop him on his sixth bowl and tell him we should go someplace else when two women sat down next to me. Once Naruto saw them sit down he stopped eating his ramen immediately and half of it was still out of his mouth. He sucked it in quickly and gulped. I was preoccupied with trying to get my chopsticks to stand on top of each other when Naruto nudged me in the shoulder and my chopsticks fell to the table. I glared at him but he just kept on looking at the ladies beside me.

Well….maybe I shouldn't use the word "ladies" to describe these women. They were anything but lady like….more like tramp like….or…what's the word….whorish? None the less, Naruto seemed to be entranced by their provocative appearance. I took one look at them and had to stop my disgust from showing. It was terrible to see women do that to themselves, cover their faces in make up and wear shirts that barley covered their chests along with the shortest skirts in the universe where if a small breeze came by everyone could see whatever they had underneath. It made me sick. That's one of the reasons I could never fall for Sakura or Ino, both of them tried too hard like that. I found it pathetic. As I fummed in my head about women and their constant need for attention, Naruto began to speak.

" h-hello ladies" he said with a awkward smile as he leaned on the counter and tried to look cool. I laughed to myself at his stupidity. What a loser. I chuckled as the ladies replied back.

" hey handsome" one of the girls said with a wink in naruto's direction. Naruto's face went beat red and he pulled on his collar to cool himself off. I tried distracting myself with the chopsticks again as Naruto tried to continue the small talk.

" s-so, you ladies come here often?" he said with another smile. I laughed to myself again. "come here often?" what a prehistoric pick up line. I felt sorry for any girl Naruto had a fancy to. Naruto gave me a glare but the girls giggled to themselves.

" maybe," the one next to me said smoothly " do you come here often gorgeous?" she lifted her hand and let one of her fingers trail down my arm. I let out a deep irritated sigh and didn't reply. I just fiddled with my chopsticks in my bowl as she waited for a response. Naruto spoke for me.

" we come here all the time! it's the _coolest_ restaurant in all Konoha!" he said with a nervous laugh and a too big smile. The girls giggled then started whispering to each other. The ladies then stopped whispering and looked at Naruto for a long moment, sizing him up, then they looked at me.

" is that so?" the lady next to me said as she snaked her way onto my shoulder " Well then…after we have a little snack wanna come with us to a place that's a little bit…_hotter_?" she said as she whispered the words into my ear but apparently loud enough for Naruto to hear. I let out another sigh. My mind mumbled angrily to itself as a tried my best to ignore her body on my shoulder.

" no thanks" i replied

After the words escaped my lips Naruto kicked me hard in the leg from underneath the table. I cringed and then had to hold myself back from beating Naruto up in the middle of the restaurant.

" o-of course we would!" he practically squeaked, his voice changing octaves as he said it.

' wow, is he really going along with this?' I thought to myself. I had to stop this before I spent my one day off fending off another annoying woman. I already had my hands full with Ino and the constantly growing "fan club" and I wasn't about to recruit a new member.

" okay, that's enough…" I said, irritation obvious in my voice.

I pulled out my wallet, placed the money for our food on the table and stood up.

" we are leaving"

I was about to leave when the woman next to me grabbed my arm.

" you won't get away that easily gorgeous" she said with a devilish smile. The other girl was also leaning forward to grab a hold of me. Naruto was taken aback by my statement but quickly recovered. He kicked me in the leg again.

" what do you think your doing!" he whisper-yelled at me.

I had had enough with Naruto kicking me in the leg and the annoying women that wouldn't take no for an answer, and I had just thought of a way to get back at both of them. As I stood there , the woman still holding onto my arm, I positioned my chopsticks on my bowl. In what could only be seen as an "accidental" trip I slammed my hand down on the ends of the chopsticks, making them fly through the air and peg both women square in the foreheads. Everyone was silent as the chopsticks clattered to the floor.

" oh….no….i am so… sorry….." I said unconvincingly. Naruto was frozen for a minute then came back with force.

" oh no! oh my gosh! Are you guys okay? That looked like it hurt! There are red dots on your foreheads now! Those marks are going to be there for a while…seriously are you guys okay?" he moved forward to touch the damage mark of the girl next to me but she swatted his hand away angrily.

" get away from me! gah! You guys are SUCH losers! I don't know why we even invited you to begin with!"

And with a huff and angry muttering to each other the girls relocated to the other side of the booth and turned their backs to us. I chuckled. It was always entertaining when girls got pissed off. As I was putting the chopsticks back in the bowl my eyes caught sight of naruto's glare. I stared at him for a second and for some odd reason a small "sorry" that I could not stop escaped my lips. Naruto's face immediately got brighter and he smiled and laughed. "That _was_ pretty funny though" he said as he He patted me on the arm as he got off his seat. He started walking down the road.

" come on, there is something I've been wanting to show you" he said as he started walking away. I paused, silently praying it wasn't anything annoying, then followed after him.

We walked around for a long while and the irritation of not knowing where in the world Naruto was taking me was starting to get to me. I was about to ask him where we were going when he stopped suddenly. I looked up to see we were at the base of the Hokage monument. My confusion and curiosity continued to grow as Naruto went off of the path and continued to walk around the monument. We walked a while till we were at the very end of the monument when Naruto took a sharp turn into some bushes. I stood there for a second until he popped back out and waved me towards him. Hesitantly, I followed him into the bushes and watched as Naruto went over to a hidden door in the giant rock. I was highly confused and curious as to why they had a door way out here but I decided to wait a while to see what Naruto was up to before I started questioning him. I stood a little ways back as Naruto went up to the door, looked around for anyone watching, picked the old rusty lock, then waved me over as the door opened up into a dark stairwell.

" come on, before someone sees" he whispered. I decided to play his little game and followed him into the stairway he had opened up. We were both quiet as we went down the stairs. The stairs seemed to go down forever until we finally came upon a door. He paused at the door.

" you can't tell anyone about this alright?" he asked as he looked me square in the eyes a small smirk forming on the side of his mouth. I looked away and said "whatever".

" okay, here it is" Naruto said with a huge smile as he opened the door to reveal the large room.

It took a second to comprehend what I was looking at.

Laid out before me as if it was from another world was a large underground lake with a glowing ceiling and stalactites and stalagmites that dotted the cave to make it a surreal type of uncharted wonderland.

" what is this place?" I breathed as my eyes took in the room. Naruto laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not really sure, I found it a couple of years ago, it think it's some old ritual place or something." he said with a blush.

" does anyone else know about this place?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from my surroundings to rest on Naruto.

" um…I don't know, maybe… but no one has been here since I have been coming and I've never shown it to anyone so I guess not" he said as he looked around at the cave.

I looked back at the cave. We both stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

" it's…amazing" I finally said.

" yeah…." Naruto replied. " I've been wanting to show it to you for a while but I guess I just never got around to it" he said with a shy smile in my direction. I glanced at him then back at the lake. " huh" was all I could reply.

We sat on the bank of the lake for hours, just listening to the waves gently lap on the shore and the low drips of water hitting rock. It was a while before Naruto spoke.

"yeah…I really like this place, I often come here to think…it's really calming, you know?" he said as he tilted his head in my direction from it's spot on his knees. I just closed my eyes.

" yeah, it's really….relaxing... I guess" I said as I breathed in a deep breath of the earth flavored air.

"I just wanted to bring you here, as a sort of...you know..." he blushed, hiding his head in his arms on his knees. " a thank you... for all the junk that you've done for me over the years."

"oh...no problem..." was all I could reply. We sat silently for another few moments, naruto's head buried in his arms and my eyes staring blankly at the glowing ceiling. It was silent but it was such a comforting silence that I didn't want it to ever end. I breathed in deeply again then let it out in a sigh and stood up from my sitting position. Naruto looked up at me in confusion.

" it's getting late, I should probably go" I said as I stared out over the lake. I didn't want to leave but I knew if I stayed any longer someone might come looking.

" oh….okay" Naruto said as he lifted himself up from his sitting position. " I'll go with you" he said as he walked over to me. I stared at the lake, trying to take a mental picture of it's beauty. As I looked around my eyes finally rested on Naruto. He was staring out at the lake as well. The light from the glow worms on the ceiling casted a faint blue glow onto his skin that seemed to freeze him in time, in that one moment, he was relaxed. Nothing was hectic, no one was trying to kill him or kidnap him or do anything to him. He wasn't in danger, he wasn't worried about the future, he wasn't afraid of what would happen to him, he wasn't worried for his friends lives or his own. He was just there….standing before me….with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. Sadness? Loneliness? I couldn't tell but what ever it was I could tell it was reflected in my own eyes as without my permission my hand reached out for him. As if it wished for some way to comfort him. As my hand almost touched his skin I clenched it and pulled it close to my side, ashamed of the action I almost committed.

" hey…naruto…." I said softly.

Naruto watched the lake as he let out a distracted " hm?"

"….thanks…..for showing me this…." I said, the words almost unable to escape my lips.

Naruto pulled his attention away from the lake and looked at me. He was silent for a moment then replied with a semi-casual " no prob."

I quickly started walking away from him towards the door.

" lets get going before it gets too dark outside" I said as I opened the door and started up the staircase. Naruto said "kay" from behind me as he followed close behind me. Looking back on it now I wish I could have stayed there forever. Maybe then things would have turned out differently. But sadly, you can't change the past…

* * *

**Phew! It's been too long -_-' yeah, I know the lake was kinda random but I wanted to have Naruto have a " special place" that he let only sasuke see :3 anyways, hopefully thinking of the new development will give me inspiration so that my next update doesn't take so long :D please review if you have any suggestions or comments or whatnot cuz it's what I run on :D thanks for reading! **


	7. the ever seeing eyes

**WHAT! CAN IT BE? I've updated twice in one month! It must be a miracle lol jk, I guess I was right when the cliff hanger gave me something to think/write about :3 anyways here is CHAPTER SEVEN of silent notation :3 enjoy…**

**Oh, as a refresher b/c I haven't stated it in a while. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Also.**

"**_"-speaking :D**

'**_'- thinking :3**

**/ is a change in time or character perspective (mostly change in time though)**

**Arigato, enjoy**

* * *

I didn't expect it would happen so soon, I was hoping we would have had more time. More time to relax, be with our friends, live normal lives, but no….she changed all that, the one I let get away. It seemed so long ago, had I forgotten that quickly? Why hadn't I killed her back then when I found her outside naruto's door? Maybe then none of this would have happened…

By the time I got home from the trip to the lake and I was dead tired. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and let the sweet release of a dreamless sleep take me. Sadly, I wouldn't be getting the restful sleep I wanted.

My house was pitch black by the time I got home. On my way through the house I turned on all the lights. The light helped me feel less…..alone. Like someone else was home in the large empty house instead of just me. I reached my room with an exhausted groan as I dropped myself onto my bed. Just touching my body to the soft warm bed almost made me fall asleep in that instant. I sat up and took off my shirt to get into my typical sleeping attire of just wearing my pants to bed. It was an old habit I had from childhood. I would be so tired that I was only able to get my shirt off before I feel asleep. The family would tease me about it but it just became the way I slept after all these years.

Once I got up and put my shirt in the laundry pile I laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. I laid there, in perfect silence, not a thought crossing my mind until my eyes happened to wander from the ceiling to the picture of squad 7 I had next to my bed. It was such an old picture. I couldn't help thinking how stupid we all looked. Naruto and I had gotten into a fight right before the picture was taken so we both had pissed off looks on our faces, Sakura was being her normal overly girly self and Kakashi was just trying to get us all to get along. I stared at the picture for a while and it wasn't long after that I surrendered to the sleep that had been slowly tugging my eyes shut.

My dreams that I remembered were always the same. Darkness. An unending black abyss that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. Any direction that I tried to take would just lead me back where I started. It was a frustrating dream and often left me sleepless at night. Truth be told, I haven't gotten an actual restful sleep since….

My eyes shot open at the sound of the floorboard creaking next to my bed. I looked and immediately found the dark silhouette standing over me and the glint of the sharp metal in the attackers hand. In an instant I was on my feet, grabbing the assailants arm and shoving it behind their back as I slammed them face first into the ground. The weapon clattered to the ground. They let out a pained cry as their face hit the ground and I pushed their arm back as far as it was willing to go behind their back. My eyes blazing red I questioned the trespasser.

" who are you" I demanded.

They didn't answer.

" who are you!" I yelled as I shoved their arm back. They let out another pained cry.

" tell me!"

They still didn't answer, they just let out pained groans.

I couldn't see their face. I needed more light. The candles I had lit had been extinguished so I couldn't tell who the person I had detained was. With an angry growl I put both of their hands behind their back and held them with one hand as I lifted them up with the other. I moved them over to the nearest wall and slammed them against it and held them with my body as I lit the candle closest to me. Once the candle was lit the attackers face was revealed. My hand instinctively shoved the attackers arm as far up as it would go. She yelled in agony as I stared into the face that only a short while ago was about to assassinate Naruto on his front doorstep.

" hello 'miyuki'" I said sarcastically, remembering the false name she had given Naruto on that day. She grinded her teeth and smiled at me.

" tch, you remembered… you never told anyone about me… so I figured you forgot… our little encounter" she said between pained breaths. I pushed her arm up more and she breathed in sharply at the pain.

I hated to admit it but I had forgotten. So much had happened since then. My mind was so full of other things that our encounter seemed to fade away in the back of my mind. But making excuses wasn't going to help now.

" why are you still here" I demanded.

" well…I was hoping on killing you off…so I would have less obstacles to…..take out blondie" she said with a twisted grin. Needless to say, if I had pushed her arm up any farther it would have broken easily.

" I don't know why I let you live that day, but it is a mistake I am willing to correct" I said through clenched teeth. She started laughing.

" oh really?...i've been watching you Uchiha….i've learned all about you and the fox….it's going to take a lot more than empty threats….to kill me…." she laughed. I had had enough. In one swift movement, without regret, I picked up the kunai she had dropped on the ground and ran her through. I watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in horror. Emotionless I watched as she crumpled to the floor.

" damn it" I growled.

I immediately went over to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and then grabbed Mizu Nihontō where I left her as the assassin's body poofed into smoke.

In an instant I was out the door and making my way to naruto's.

I silently cursed in my head.

' damn it damn it damn it! This isn't what I needed! I need to stop her before she gets to Naruto if she hasn't already….and if she hasn't then I need to get rid of her before anyone finds out. If the anbu find her first then the elders…..then Naruto…' I didn't want to complete the thought.

I rushed forward; using every ounce of traction I got from touching the ground to push me forward ever faster. In less than a minute I reached naruto's house and burst through his front door, breaking the lock on the way in.

" Naruto!" I yelled through the quiet house. I quickly went over to his bedroom door and opened it. My eyes scanned the room until I saw Naruto sprawled out sleeping on his bed. A wave of relief washed over me and I slid down the wall to the floor. I laughed at myself.

" this kid is going to be the death of me" I laughed as I shook my head. I let out the breath I had been holding in and long sigh escaped. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling of his room for a couple of minutes. I finally looked back at Naruto with a smirk. I had just bursted through his front door, broke his lock, yelled out his name, all of this and he was STILL asleep. What a terrible shinobi. I chuckled. He must really sleep like a log. I looked him over. He was sprawled out over his bed, his shirt lifted slightly from moving around so much and his nightcap had fallen off his head and was lying on the floor next to the bed.

While I was looking at Naruto he started to piss me off. Just seeing him laying there, not a care in the world, not even worried about his safety pissed me off to the extreme. He should be more careful so maybe I wouldn't have to go around protecting him all the time.

'cheeky bastard'

A mischievous thought crossed my mind and a spur of delightful slightly wicked intent crossed over my heart. I smiled evilly to myself as I lifted myself off of the floor and went over to Naruto. In a matter of minutes the deeds were done and I bunkered myself in for the long night of no sleep ahead of me.

I had left in the early morning. I assumed since the assassin hadn't shown up all night, she would also not show her face during the day so I thought Naruto would be safe until night fall. I got home and slowly crawled into bed after placing some traps and then fell instantly asleep once my head touched the pillow.

It felt like I had only slept for two second when I heard a banging on my door. I groaned and smothered my face into my pillow. Death by suffocation would have been a sweet release at the moment. Sadly it's fairly difficult to go into the afterlife when someone is continually pounding on your front door. I got out of bed with a growl and made my way to the door. I heard who sounded like Naruto on the other side shouting out my name.

" SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!SAS-"

"WHAT!" I yelled as I swung open the door. The second I saw his face I doubled over with laughter. Sure the markings I put on his face last night looked pretty awesome while he was sleeping but when he was awake his expressions added so much more to the picture.

" you….look like….such…..a loser…." I said between laughs.

" stop laughing! Someone broke into my house last night! They drew all on my face and my room was rearranged and my alarm clock was in my shower and my ramen! Oh god my ramen!" he cried. I laughed evilly to myself. Sure there was a little pang of guilt but it quickly disappeared at the satisfaction of a job well done. He deserved it.

" thanks for the laugh dobe" I said after I was done laughing. I started to close the door to go back my bed and get more sleep but Naruto stopped the door.

" hey! You have to help me find the culprit" he pleaded.

" why the hell woul-" I stopped myself mid sentence.

My first thought as I said was "hell no", even if I wasn't the culprit, due to our old rivalry past, doing anything that involved me actually helping the dobe out of the "kindness" of my heart made me nauseous. But then again, I didn't want to risk Naruto meeting up with "miyuki" or anyone else that might want to bother him. So, without much real choice on my part I let out a hesitant "fine" and told Naruto to come inside and clean off his face while I got some clean cloths on. He looked utterly shocked at my agreeing to help and even more that I invited him in.

Once inside, every step he took was delayed because he was looking around my house.

" what? Never seen a house before?" I asked sarcastically as I walked past him.

" it's just that I've NEVER been in your house before…it's so cool!" he exclaimed as he went over to some old swords that were displayed on a wall.

" whatever looser" I replied as I went to my room to get changed.

" the wash room is down the hall to the left" I yelled out once I was in my room. He yelled back a muffled " ok" . I quickly got changed and went to the washroom to retrieve Naruto. He came out rubbing his face with a towel and then shook his hair to get the remaining water droplets off. I took the towel from him and put it away and then motioned for us to leave. He reluctantly complied though it was obvious he wanted to explore more.

We left the house and wandered around for hours. The lack of sleep pulled on my eyelids as Naruto went around asking people questions about the night before. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was more focused on looking for enemies than caring what Naruto was really doing at the moment.

Again, it was a mistake that could have stopped everything from happening.

As we walked I kept a close watch on the "shadows" that had been trailing us for the past couple of hours. I was positive they were anbu, which should have been a good thing, but with the way that the elders and Danzo were acting, I wasn't so sure the anbu were allies. It was in one of these distracted moments where I was watching the movements of the shadows that Naruto had asked me a question, I wasn't really listening so I just replied with a "whatever" as I focused my attention on one of the shadows that had just darted into an alleyway nearby. I watched the alley to see if he would come back out but he didn't.

I decided to tell Naruto we should check by his house again when I turned around and he was gone. It took a moment to sink in but when it did I was full alert mode. I started looking everywhere, down every street, behind every wall. I was about to take to the roofs when I saw him a short ways up talking to someone I couldn't see in the entrance to an alley. He smiled and started to move farther into the alley, away from the street, and away from anyone that could help him. In an instant I was at the front of the alley.

" naru-" I stopped.

The twisted grin of the assassin greeted me as Naruto turned around to see who called him. My heart dropped.

" hey sasuke, I told you I would be right back" he said with a confused look on his face. " what's wrong? You look sick, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he moved closer to me and moved to feel my head.

I jerked away from him. " I'm fine" I said as I stared intently at Miyuki.

She moved toward him and I stiffened. I would take her out if I had to, if she pulled anything , she would be gone in an instant.

Miyuki moved over to him and placed her hand on his arm. I saw her reach into her back pocket and I did the same. The world seemed to stop moving. Waiting for one of us to make the first move. Naruto seemed completely oblivious to the sparks in the air.

It only took a second. She reached for her weapon and I for mine. We were about to attack when a loud commotion jolted both of us out of the dark world we created and back into reality. She looked quickly behind me and I did the same out of the corner of my eye.

A group of kids were making their way down the alleyway we were in. They were laughing and joking around, not knowing the silent battle they had just interrupted. Everyone was quiet as they walked by. After a long pause Miyuki let out a sigh and pulled her hand away from her weapon pouch. She patted Naruto on the shoulder and said with a smile,

" I've got to go Naruto-kun, I'll see you later ok?"

Naruto paused, looking at me for a couple of moments, a worried expression on his face, then he turned around toward Miyuki.

" huh? Yeah sure, ok, see you soon" he said as his normal smile returned to his lips.

" yeah, soon" she said with a smile and then waved and walked towards me to exit the alley. As she walked by me, she whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

" real soon…."

My fists clenched at my side. Who did she think she was! Does she even know who she is messing with? How can she even THINK she could possibly succeed?

As I fumed inside my head Naruto touched my shoulder.

" hey, seriously, are you alright?" he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I looked into his for a moment then shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

" yeah moron, come on, you still want to find the person who broke in right?" I said as I turned away from him.

He hesitated then came up next to me with a grin.

" yeah, we are totally gonna find that bastard" he said with a drawn fist. I wanted to smirk but my mind was too preoccupied. That is, until we exited the alley and I heard someone calling my name.

" Sasuke! I'm glad I found you!"

I turned to see Sakura jogging through the crowd towards us. She stopped in front of me with a smile then looked at Naruto.

" oh Naruto, you're here too? We'll that saves me the trouble of finding you too." She said with a smile in his direction. Naruto blushed slightly.

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out two envelopes.

" here, we have a new mission. We are going to leave tomorrow so start packing tonight ok?" she said as she handed us our envelopes.

" okay!" Naruto said with excitement as he took the letter and looked at it.

I grabbed my letter and looked at it in my hand. I glanced over at Naruto to see that he had already opened the letter and was reading it. I decided to do the same.

" it's a scouter mission, there are some bandits in a village just outside the village hidden in the cloud and the people are worried that the bandits are planning something. so we have to go check it out" Sakura said, summing up the letter easily. I folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope.

" doesn't seem that difficult." I said, thinking over my plans in my head. I looked over at Naruto to see he was still reading the letter. He looked up at Sakura and smiled.

" sounds awesome! I can't wait. Sasuke, lets save the search till we get back kay?" he asked as he looked over at me with a grin.

I let out a "fine". Naruto smiled and put the letter in his pocket.

" okay, I'm going to head home to get ready. See you guys tomorrow!" he said with a smile and a wave then ran back in the direction of his house.

" see ya!" Sakura yelled after him. She smiled in his direction then turned toward me.

" I'm…gonna head home too….to, you know…get ready and stuff…" she said with a shy smile and started backing away towards the direction of her house. I let out a small " see ya" and she smiled a large smile and turned around.

I stood there for a while, in the middle of the street, looking in the directions the two had left in. That's when I saw them. The anbu that had been following us. They were standing a little ways ahead of me and dispersed through the crowd. They stayed long enough for me to see them then they disappeared in an instant. I grew worried. Had they seen it? The assassin? Would they tell the elders? What were they going to do now that they knew about her?_ If_ they knew about her?

I stood only for a moment, knowing that the anbu were probably going to keep watch over naruto. Then I was gone, heading back towards my home to get ready.

* * *

**There you have it, silent notation #7. I've finally gotten to the part I had set out to get to and now the fun can really start because the wheels have started turning and now there is nothing that can be done to stop them. :D anyways I hope you enjoyed reading, and please, PLEASE review. It makes me write faster, gives me inspiration, and makes me smile like a giddy school girl so please review! ARIGATO!**


	8. preperation

**Ok! It always takes me re-reading your loving reviews to give me motivation to write more, so here it is. Ch 8! This is probably the longest story I have ever written and I hope it's been good so far and hopefully there is going to be a lot more to come XD anyways! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

I immediately headed home after the meeting with Sakura and the assassin. Sure I didn't want Naruto to go home alone, but now that I knew for sure the anbu were watching I knew he would be okay on his own for now. They wouldn't let anyone hurt him…at least…not without their permission. I shook myself out of that disturbing thought and set my mind on more pressing matters.

Once at my house I started preparing. This mission is what I had been waiting for and with the recent events of both the anbu and the assassin I knew I couldn't wait any longer to set my plan into action. After I was all prepared I stumbled to my bed. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep instantly. I must have slept like a log because if a knock at the door hadn't woke me up I would have easily slept pass the meeting time and maybe even not have woken up till the next day.

The knocks continued and I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and said a barley audible " just a minute". I fumbled to put some clean clothes on then I stumbled down the hall and shook my head to try to get rid of the grogginess as I opened the door.

When I opened the door the dobe and the pink haired kunoichi were arguing.

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered Sasuke!"  
"hey! If he's not up by now he needs to be woken up!"

"do you HAVE to be so loud?" I grumbled at the two. They both shut up and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! Naruto came over on his own and I knew I had to come with him or he would do something bothersome to you!" Sakura said defensively.

"too late for that" I muttered.

Naruto let out an evil grin.

" GOOOOOD MORNING SASUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled. I covered my ears with my hands and shot him a glare. Sakura punched him in the arm and for once I was happy she was there.

" SHUT UP NARUTO!" she yelled.

Naruto crouched down and held his wounded shoulder.

"ouch Sakura-chan! What was that for!" Naruto whined

"you know damn well what that was for!" Sakura yelled back.

Even though it was quite amusing to see them getting along so much better than they had before, the fact of the matter was that they were standing outside of my door yelling at each other and had just woken me up from the most deep and sleep deprive fueled rest I had had in months.

I wasn't necessarily a happy person at the moment.

"what do you two want?" I said harshly.

Sakura was the one to respond.

"we wanted to make sure you were alright before we headed out. You seem pretty stressed lately…" she said softly.

"yeah, you even got black rings around your eyes. Are you trying to look like Gaara?" Naruto said with a big grin. I glared at him.

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned on the doorway.

" I have been….busy" I said unenthusiastically, pausing involuntarily at the word "busy" for lack of a better more fitting word similar to I've-been-too-preoccupied-frantically-cleaning-up- Naruto's-crap. But alas, there wasn't one.

I stared at Naruto and Sakura for a minute until I realized the reason for their silence was because they were both curiously looking inside. I awkwardly asked if they wanted to come in.

Naruto replied with an immediate "YES!" and bursted through the door. I let out an irritated sigh. Sakura looked as though she was about to stop him from entering my house but then she just pulled her hands in close to her and stared inside the house.

I looked at her for a minute and then spoke.

" stay out or come in, choose one because you're letting the air out."

I walked down the hall in the direction Naruto ran off towards as I heard the door shut behind me and footsteps slowly walk down the hall.

I saw Naruto opening every door in the hallway and I noticed he was getting dangerously close to my door. I quickly went over to him and stopped his hand as it rested on the door to my room.

"never" were the only words I spoke but I think Naruto got the picture because he gulped and stepped away from the door.

"kowai Sasuke-san" he said with a crooked smile. I shoved him in the shoulder to move him back towards the living room area. He hesitated then just gave up and let me escort him back. I entered the room to find Sakura sitting on the couch as if she was sitting in a torture chamber. Her arms and legs were pulled in tight as if she believed that if either of them were to wander free to touch one of my foreign objects they would be severed off at the joints.

Naruto entered the room and immediately went to go play with one of the traditional swords on the wall while I went over to the corner and got the bag I prepared. I let out a small sigh as I looked back to see Sakura looking at Naruto and the swords with obvious yearning to get up and see for herself but yet restraining herself. I wish Naruto would be more like her in the respect that he wouldn't immediately go rummaging through people's stuff without their permission but then again he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't.

I picked up my pack and plopped it down on the couch next to Sakura. She jumped a little at the sudden jolt out of her concentration and then looked shyly at me. I pretended to be distracted with looking in my bag while I spoke to her.

"you know you can look around if you want. My house isn't _that _frightening." I said softly and then shot her a short glance at the end. She blushed and looked like she was about to refuse but then apparently thought better of it and stood up. She wandered over to where Naruto was playing samurai and smacked him upside the head and took the ancient sword from him and delicately placed it back on its holder.

As Naruto and Sakura wandered around the living room I set to work putting the finishing touches in my bag. As I zipped up the bag Naruto walked up next to me.

" why are you packing so much? Planning to live there after the missions over?" he said with a smile as he reached for my bag to take a look inside. I snatched it away from him and slung it onto my back. I looked away as he tried to reach onto my back and get my backpack. I dodged easily and we continued the reach and dodge until I grabbed Naruto's hand and bent it slightly backwards. He went down on one knee.

" ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Let go Sasuke!"

I casually looked away to Sakura who was looking at some scrolls that were on a desk. I guessed now was as good a time as any to leave. Even if I was dead tired, sleeping would have to wait till later.

" Sakura, it's time to go"

She looked up at me and Naruto. She sighed in Naruto's direction and walked over. As soon as she passed I let Naruto go. He let out a curse under his breath but got up and followed afterward.

As we got to the door I ushered them through and told them to wait a minute for me. They both smiled and said sure. With the smallest bit of hesitance, I shut the door and went down the hall.

I knew that what I was doing had to be done but still, the apprehension in my chest grew as I went to the farthest room. I had intended to just pull the wire on the flat bottom of the door and be done with it, but a force I couldn't stop made me open the door one last time. As I looked in on the empty room my mind flashed the old memories of my childhood before my eyes. My parents, my friends, my family, everyone I loved before seemed appear before me.

In an instant they were gone and it was just me alone in the room. One more long second ticked by before I shut the door. I knelt down and traced my fingers against the bottom edge of the door until I felt the cold metal of the wire. With a small pull of my fingers the wire snapped and the trap was set. If anyone tried to enter the uchiha compound other than me it would burn down in flames and continue to burn until no evidence of the clan was left.

I had convinced myself it was all part of the plan, setting the compound to burst into flames. But the truth was, if I was right about how all of this was going to work out, I would never see the compound again…and I rather it burn to the ground than become an exibit of the lost Uchiha clan. There was already one traitor left in the family and I wasn't about to let them document another.

My eyes tried to soak up one last look at my surroundings before I made it to the front gate to meet with Naruto and Sakura. They both greeted me with smiles and I tried to return one but it just wouldn't touch my lips. So, wordlessly, we left the compound and the uchiha clan behind.

…

It didn't take long to get to the meeting spot . Naruto and Sakura had kept each other preoccupied on the way with superficial chatter. I, on the other hand, just trailed silently behind them, that is, until we got to the meeting spot.

"woah! Kakashi-sensei is here on time! But who's that with him?" Naruto said, curiosity obvious in his voice.

" beats me" Sakura replied.

The sound of their voices pulled me out of my thoughts and made me look up. A shiver went down my spine.

"Yamato" I said softly with a tinge of anger in my voice.

Naruto looked back at me in confusion but turned back forward when kakashi started speaking.

"hello there!" he said with a smile in his voice, "Team seven, I want you all to meet Yamato."

Yamato gave a smile and a small bow.

" it's very nice to meet you all" he said as he stood back up. At the end of his sentence he gave me a quick, barely noticeable, glance. My eyes narrowed into a glare but by then he didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore. Or, at least, he was trying not to.

I suppose I should have expected this. The elders said he would be accompanying team seven but I had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

"uh, hi! Nice to meet you too" Naruto said with a slight grin. There was a long moment of silence as Naruto looked in-between Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, and I. "…sooo….ready to go kakashi-sensei?" he said as he turned in kakashi's direction. What kakashi said next practically tossed my plan in the trash.

Kakashi-sensei let out a small nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

" haha yeah…about that… I won't be accompanying you on the mission"

Sakura, Naruto and I let out a loud "WHAT!" in unison. He backed up defensively as we swarmed him.

"what do you mean kakashi-sensei?"

"why aren't you the leader?"

"we don't even know this guy!"

"why can't you come?"

"what are you doing that's so important?"

As we harassed him with questions, Yamato let out a cough from behind us. We all stopped and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry everyone but, hokage-sama needs kakashi-san for some very important work. so I will be the leader of this mission." He paused for a second then took a deep breath. Before any of us could speak again he continued. "this will be a good bonding exercise for all of us because after today's mission, I will be co-leader of team seven from here on out"

Everyone was quiet for a second. Then, in a flash, Sakura and naruto swarmed kakashi again. I on the other hand backed out of the conversation as the "who" "why" and "what for" 's flew.

I had to think for a second. My head was reeling. It felt like all of my plans were starting to crumble around me. I NEEDED kakashi for this mission or else…No. I'd figure this out. I just… I just need…

Before I could stop myself I walked over to kakashi.

"can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked softly as I pulled him to the side, away from Naruto and Sakura

"yeah, sure" he said to me. Then he turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"hey, we will be right back, you all get acquainted okay?"

Yamato gave out a weary look but Naruto and Sakura let out an "okay" and started conversing with Yamato. Kakashi-sensei and I walked a couple of feet away.

Before I could even begin to say "what the hell?" kakashi put his hand up to stop me.

" I know what you're thinking Sasuke but don't worry, everything is going to be fine. "

"how is everything going to be fine?" I quietly exclaimed. "you were supposed to come with us! without you there it will just be us and HIM" I said, trying not to bluntly point at the anbu shinobi like a child having a temper tantrum. "what, what if another assassin attacks? what if Naruto releases some of the kyuubi? What if he tries to TAKE Naruto?"

"Sasuke, calm down. I've known Yamato for years now, he's a good guy, if anything goes wrong he'll take care of it" kakashi said calmly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"fine, whatever." I said as I shook my head at him. I pulled my pack off of my back and pulled out a scroll I had packed away.

"here, take this" I said as I handed him the scroll. I had planned on just giving him the scroll during the mission but since it seems like that wasn't going to be an option…

"whats this for?" he asked in confusion as he flipped it in his hands. He had moved to tear it open but I stopped him.

"don't open it yet."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"just…wait a couple of days ok?" I replied.

Kakashi-sensei just shrugged and put it in a back pocket. We stood there for a second until yamato

yelled over to me.

"are you ready to go Sasuke?"

I yelled back a "yeah" and started to walk in his direction when kakashi grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke…"

I turned back to face him.

"I've known you for years now and I know when you're about to do something stupid. "

"sensei I-"

"listen" he cut me off. " I knew it when orochimaru came to get you and I know it now,"

I felt my neck burn.

"just….think about it before hand alright? What ever it is you are planning."

I was silent for a second. The silence lasted longer as my mind got lost in thoughts.

He smacked my back suddenly which made me jump a little.

"relax Sasuke. Everything is going to be fine. There's no way I would let my students get into trouble, even if they do something really stupid" he said with a huge smile. I gave a weak one back in return.

He patted my back again and pushed me forward.

"have fun on the mission Sasuke"

I let out a scoff.

"yeah, right. I'm soooo excited" I said with severe sarcasm.

I reached the group then turned back as kakashi yelled over to us.

"good luck on the mission everyone! I'm sure you will do great!"

He waved us goodbye as Naruto and sakura and I waved back. Yamato did a small salute and kakashi returned it before disappearing back towards the village.

And then he was gone and it was just me, sakura, Naruto, and HIM.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

**There is ch 8. Sorry it took so long T3T its so easy to get the outline of the story figured out but so hard to get the little parts like commentary and action to work together T-T hopefully ch9 won't take as long and hopefully some of you have still continued reading all the way up to ch 8 :D and hopefully further . thank you all for the reviews so far and please give more if you've liked my story because it makes me write faster and makes me happy :D thanks!**


End file.
